mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Meca-Wiki:Política de Fair use
"Fair use" é uma doutrina jurídica, que pode permitir a utilização do material protegido por direitos autorais em Wikia ACG restrito no âmbito de um conjunto de critérios. Não é um cobertor permissão para usar texto, imagens ou outro material protegido livremente em Wikia ACG. Conteúdo utilizado sob esta doutrina sobre a Wikipedia tem de cumprir os Estados Unidos legal testes para fair use. Além disso, Wikia ACG coloca restrições adicionais sobre o "uso justo", de material protegido por direitos autorais, a imagem ou o conteúdo só pode ser utilizado se não é substituível com um conteúdo gratuito imagem de igual ou melhor qualidade. Isto pode, por exemplo, permitir a inclusão de uma foto documenta um acontecimento histórico, como o Hindenburg desastre, mas uma simples publicidade ainda de um veículo, imóvel ou pessoa viva, será objecto de muito maior escrutínio. Um editor carregar material protegido por direitos autorais a Wikipedia deve fornecer uma descrição pormenorizada fair use lógica; caso contrário, o material carregado serão apagadas. Legal posição Sob E.U. direitos autorais, quase todos os trabalhos publicados após 1922 tem um papel activo copyright (há exceções, no entanto - veja Estados Unidos direitos autorais para mais detalhes). Em geral, a utilização do trabalho original sem a autorização do detentor dos direitos autorais é copyright infracção, e é ilegal. Como tal, em qualquer wikia em Wikia ACG, que está hospedado nos Estados Unidos por Wikia, Inc., que normalmente só são capazes de utilizar material que é''não''ao abrigo Autorais ou está disponível sob uma licença livre suficiente. Uma importante excepção a esta regra existe, reconhecido em uma cláusula em que o autor descreve um ato limitado direito de utilizar material protegido por direitos autorais, sem autorização do detentor dos direitos autorais - o que é conhecido como fair use (ou "negociação justa", em outros países, onde as normas podem ser diferentes). Esta cláusula existe para proteger críticas e comentários, para impedir os titulares de direitos autorais restringindo liberdade de expressão. Esta página se entende como uma diretriz para lidar com fair use materiais no Inglês Wikipedia - que fornece orientações gerais sobre o que é ou não é provável que seja justo uso e como você pode ajudar melhores editores ao tentar incluir material sob fair use. No entanto, não é política oficial. Você, como o upload, são legalmente responsáveis por determinar se suas contribuições são legais. Se utilizar parte de um trabalho sob copyright "fair use" (exceto para curto inline cotações), você deve fazer uma nota desse facto (junto com nomes e datas). É nosso objetivo de ser capazes de redistribuir livremente o máximo de material da Wikipedia quanto possível, de forma original imagens e ficheiros multimédia licenciado sob a a licença conteúdo gratuito ou no Domínio público são muito preferido para uso justo de direitos autorais arquivos. Nunca use materiais que infrinjam os direitos autorais de terceiros. Isso poderia criar responsabilidades legais e feriu seriamente o projecto. Em caso de dúvida, escreva você mesmo. A Wikia ACG reserva-se o direito de remover unfree copyrighted conteúdo a qualquer momento. Note-se que esta lei regula a expressão criativa de ideias, não as próprias ideias ou informação. Portanto, é perfeitamente legal ler um artigo enciclopédia ou de outro trabalho, reformular ele em suas próprias palavras, e submetê-la ao projeto. Lei O Copyright Act de 1976 define quatro factores a considerar ao decidir se a cópia de um trabalho original é justo e permitido, sem o consentimento do detentor dos direitos autorais (17 USC § 107): Sem prejuízo do disposto no seções 106 e 106A, o uso justo de um trabalho original, inclusive essa utilização por reproduções em cópias ou gravações ou por quaisquer outros meios especificados por essa seção, para fins de crítica, comentário, noticiosos, ensino (incluindo Múltiplas cópias para uso aula), bolsa, ou de investigação, não é uma violação dos direitos de autor. Para determinar se a utilização de uma obra feita em qualquer caso particular é um fair use os fatores a serem considerados incluem - # A finalidade eo caráter do uso, incluindo se tal uso é de natureza comercial ou sem fins lucrativos é para fins educativos; # A natureza do trabalho original; # A quantidade e substancialidade da porção utilizados em relação ao trabalho com direito autoral como um todo; e # O efeito do uso sobre o mercado potencial para o ou o valor do trabalho com direito autoral. O fato de que uma obra é inédita em si não deve encontrar uma barra de Fair Use se essa constatação é feita após a consideração de todos os factores acima referidos. Http://www4.law.cornell.edu/uscode/17/107.html Resumidamente, estes indicam que # O uso não deve tentar "substituem os objetos" do original, mas sim, deve ser acadêmicos ou crítica. # A menos do original que é utilizado em relação a todo o território, o mais provável é que o uso justo, embora a importância da parte específica é também considerada (citando como a parte mais importante podemos tentar "superar" o original). # A utilização não devem violar os direitos autorais da sua capacidade para explorar o seu trabalho original (por exemplo, agindo como um substituto para o mercado directo obra original), mas não através de crítica ou paródia. Para estes, o projeto acrescenta que, se a mídia poderia ser repetido por um editor, em seguida, "fair use" não é suficiente critérios de inclusão. Editores são convidados a fazer o upload de uma vez livre equivalente. Existe também um corpo substancial de jurisprudência, que pode ser consultado, e é útil para determinar o que algumas das vagas em termos estes factores (tais como "substancial" e "finalidade"), têm traduzido ao anteriormente em um tribunal de justiça. Stanford University Libraries pôs em conjunto um resumo de alguns dos casos mais relevantes sobre o tema. Em Wikia ACG, direitos autorais, não licenciadas material pode ser usado sob fair use se acreditamos firmemente que o recurso seria julgado para ser justo se tivéssemos levado a tribunal. Sempre que possível, no entanto, "free" material deve ser utilizado, em vez de fair use material para evitar comprometer o objectivo de uma enciclopédia livre e evitar a exposição desnecessária legal. Política Downstream utilização A missão da Meca-Wiki é criar um conjunto de conteúdo gratuito ( "free" como em "liberdade de expressão") enciclopédias sobre Tecnologia sob uma licença livre, e divulgá-los de forma eficaz e global. Por esta razão não aceitamos material sobre os méritos de uma licença exclusiva para utilização no âmbito do projecto, ou uma licença exclusivamente para uso não-comercial (que não é "livre o suficiente"). Essas obras Maiores ainda ser utilizada no projeto, desde que satisfaçam todos do nossos critérios rigorosos para inclution unfree material (ver política da secção acima), mas, em seguida, no âmbito de uma justa Utilização defesa e não por força de uma licença exclusiva ou limitado. Existem muitos concebíveis circunstâncias em que a utilização de materiais unfree seria justo sobre Wikia ACG, o que pode não ser em outros contextos. Só porque uma coisa é fair use aqui não significa automaticamente que é justo utilizar em qualquer outro contexto - conteúdo reutilizadores deve avaliar as suas próprias circunstâncias em um nível individual. Além disso, o projeto do fair use padrões são adequados para Estados Unidos leis de direitos autorais, e embora fair use/negociação justa leis existem em muitos outros países, eles são freqüentemente muito diferentes das dos Estados Unidos. Para reusers, particularmente reusers comercial, a parte mais importante de um uso justo descrição é boa informação sobre a fonte original da imagem. Isto é essencial, que lhes permitam fazer a sua própria vontade de saber se seu próprio uso é legal. Eles não podem apenas confiar em nosso entender, uma vez que são legalmente responsáveis por suas próprias ações, independentemente daquilo que dizemos. Identificar a fonte original é uma boa prática, em geral, uma vez que reforça a nossa alegação de que não estamos a tentar defraudar o original autor. Uso Aceitável Conteúdo que se reúne todas as provas dadas em política, mas também não pertençam a uma das categorias listadas a seguir designadas podem ou não ser justo utilizar dependendo que o material é e como ela é usada. Texto Inclusão de breves atribuído cotações de direitos autorais texto, usado para ilustrar um ponto, estabelecer contexto, ou atributo de um ponto de vista ou idéia é aceitável sob fair use. Texto deve ser utilizada textualmente: quaisquer alterações devem ser claramente identificadas. Removido texto é marcado por uma elipse (...), inserções ou alerations são colocados entre parênteses ([acrescentado texto]). A mudança de ênfase é observado após a citação com (ênfase acrescentado), enquanto que, se a ênfase era no original, que pode ser notado pelo (ênfase no original''). Todos os direitos autorais texto deve ser atribuído. Em geral, extensa citação de copyright notícias materiais (como jornais e serviços fio), scripts filme, ou qualquer outro direito autoral texto é''não''fair use e é proibida pela política. ; Exemplo, a partir de Wikipedia: Texto original: : "O limite para inclusão na Wikipedia é '''verificabilidade, não verdade." Compromissos ", neste contexto significa que qualquer leitor deve ser capaz de verificar que o material adicionado à Wikipedia já foi publicado por uma fonte confiável. Editors Deverá proporcionar uma fonte fiável de material que seja contestada ou susceptível de ser posta em causa, ou pode ser removido. " (2007) Citação: : "O limite para inclusão na Wikipedia é verificabilidade, não verdade. (...) Editores deverá proporcionar uma fonte fiável para potencialmente controversas ou pode ser removido." (2007) Imagens Alguns direitos autorais imagens podem ser utilizadas em Wikia ACG, desde que satisfaçam os critérios legais para o uso justo, e ao projeto do próprio uso justo orientações. Copyright imagens que razoavelmente podem ser substituídos por livre/libre imagens não são adequados para uso. *'Capa arte:' Capa arte de vários itens, para identificação e'' crítico comentário (''não para identificação sem comentário crítico). *'Logos:' Para a identificação .. *'Outras material promocional:' cartazes, programas, cartazes, anúncios. Para os críticos commentary. *'Film e televisão capturas de tela:' Para comentário crítico e discussão do cinema e da televisão. Counterexamples Algumas pessoas acham que é mais fácil de se entender o conceito de uso justo do que é não fair use. Aqui estão alguns exemplos de utilizações que seria quase certamente 'não ser uso justo'sob a política da Meca-Wiki: # Um artigo que contenha uma ou mais unattributed pedaços de texto a partir de uma fonte de direitos autorais. # Uma imagem de uma rosa, cortadas de uma imagem de um registro álbum jaqueta, utilizado para ilustrar um artigo sobre rosas. # Um mapa detalhado, digitalizados a partir de um atlas direitos autorais, usado em um artigo sobre a região retratada. O contexto em que este só poderá ser fair use é se o próprio mapa foi tema de uma passagem no artigo: por exemplo, um controverso mapa de um território disputado poderia ser fair use, se esta controvérsia é discutido no artigo. # A obra de arte, não tão famosa quanto a ser icónica, cujo tema se passa a ser a Guerra Civil Espanhola, para ilustrar um artigo sobre a guerra. # A fotografia de uma agência prima (por exemplo, Reuters, AP), não tão famosa quanto a ser ícones, para ilustrar um artigo sobre o tema da fotografia. Se as fotos são próprios newsworthy (por exemplo, uma fotografia de notoriedade como equivalente a Muhammad cartoons jornal scan), versões baixa resolução das fotos pode ser fair use em artigos relacionados. # Uma imagem de um cartão de beisebol Barry Obrigações, para ilustrar o artigo sobre Barry Obrigações. A imagem é um cartão de esportes legítimo uso justo, se for utilizado apenas para ilustrar o artigo (ou um artigo seção), cujo tema é''o cartão próprio''; # Uma imagem de uma revista cobrir, utilizada apenas para ilustrar o artigo sobre a pessoa cuja foto está na capa. No entanto, se essa revista tema em si é notável o suficiente para ser um tópico no artigo, então fair use pode aplicar. # Uma imagem de uma pessoa que vive apenas demonstra que eles se pareçam. # Qualquer imagem encontrada na Internet onde a fonte original é desconhecida ou não verificáveis. # A tabela ou gráfico. Estes quase sempre pode ser re-criado a partir de dados originais. Marcando fair use imagem Etiquetagem imagens como fair use pode ser feito com o fair use copyright tag. Se você encontrou um arquivo que parece ser justo utilizar, você pode adicionar uma tag correspondente ao tipo de material para a imagem descrição página: Queira acrescentar também a fonte de onde a imagem foi reproduzida. Lembre-se não existe uma "regra geral" sobre o uso justo, cada fair use deve ser explicada e uma lógica deve ser criado para que as utilizações específicas (por outras palavras a cada página que usa a imagem terá Uma clara justificação para utilizar a imagem da página, embora fair use é reivindicada na imagem página). External links * Coverage of U.S. fair use law by Stanford University * U.S. Copyright Office summary of fair use * Guidance about fair use from .Edu site